


I'm scared

by TysonlovesElla



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Just a little idea i had in my head for years, Rewrite, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TysonlovesElla/pseuds/TysonlovesElla
Summary: This is a theoy rewrite that fills in between when Squall let Riona go to deciding he was going to save her. its a little diffrent from actual canon but i hope you enjoy. Im not sure if the expirment part was too graphic i didnt think it was but i put a warning on it to be sure.
Relationships: Rinoa Heartilly/Squall Leonhart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I'm scared

My name is Riona, and I’m a sorceress.

I don’t know how this happened, I always thought I was a normal teenage girl, a girl with a bubbly personality and a cute boyfriend, someone who had goals and dreams. Not...this? A monster, someone that can’t be around other people. A danger, cause I was already possessed by Ultmecia, the queen of evil. That ended up with releasing a great evil and now everyone hates me.

I was being led by two esthar guards, they wouldn't look at me. It was like I didn’t exist to them. Esthar citizens saw us and gawked.

“That's the thing that released the queen of evil!” Shouted a old woman.

“I hope they make the experiments slow!” Snarled a young man.

Experiments?

I felt a pound against my head, “Move Faster thing!”

“Yes sir!” I started and I picked up the pace.

However all that got me was A punch to my back.

“I didn’t tell you to talk!!” Shouted the guard, “You are a maggot, filth, a sorceress! Don’t speak EVER!”

I nodded, tears swelling in my eyes and I kept walking.

We got to the compound, a whole group of people gathered.

“Can we have fun with it once it goes crazy?”

“I hope it can hang well.”

“I want to hear its neck snap.”

There was an old man waiting for us, I could sense powerful magic from him. The glare he had for me was unreal, no one has ever hated me this much. It wasn’t my fault! I swear it wasn’t!

“So this is the vermin….” said the old man.

“Yes Temple knight sir!” Saluted the guard.

“Oh it has no idea the kind of hell it's in.” Temple knight laughed, “Put it in its cell.”

“Will i get to eat?” I asked.

Anger flashed in the temple knights eyes and he zapped me with lighting. I fell to the ground writhing in pain.

“You don’t get to speak thing! Take it to the cell and begin right away.”

“Yes sir.”

They dragged me through the compound and into an odd cell pod. They shoved me into it and locked it. I noticed one thing right away, there was a lot of voltage in this room. The temple knight stood at the controls.

“Heh its time to begin, start with 50 voltage.”

“Wait!!” I tried to cry out.

The pain hurt, the thundagas going through my body was like hell. I've been hit by lighting before but this? This is pure hell. Every five seconds they would stop, just enough for me to cry. For tears to fall, I’ve only been here for five minutes and I'm already crying.

“Please...stop……”

I was talking to demons, they kept going. More and more, I couldn't use my powers even if I wanted to. I would do anything for them to stop, please, i’m not a monster! I’m just a teenage girl! I swear i'm not bad if you just get to know me!

“So torturing her huh?” Said an evil voice.

I looked up and there was Seifer, what was he doing here? He works for the big bad sorceress, how come they aren't torturing _him_.

Wait, maybe….

“Seifer, what are you doing here?”

Seifer was the man I dated before...well, before a certain hard headed man decided to show me how much better love can be.

“Hehe, I'm here to check up on your progress. Normally I wouldn't but Laguna asked me too. I’ll be long gone before they realize what i am.”

“Seifer, please… do me a favor. It's not to get me out, don't worry.”

Why was I doing this? There is no way to know if he would actually do it, but….I needed _him_ to know, I needed him to know how I truly felt. That these months together weren’t useless. That they meant the world to me, even if at first he was a pain in the ass,

“What is it?”

“Tell Squall I love him. That i’ll always love him, and that…. I’m sorry.”

This made him laugh, “Oh you love him do you? You? An evil sorceress like you loving someone? And for him to return said love.”

“What does that mean? You dated me you fool!”

“I dated a woman, not a sorceress. I won't deliver your message. Instead I’ll hope that squall forgets and hates you.”

My heart lurched “You can’t! Squall will never hate me! He loves me!”

Seifer grinned and I saw in the background the temple knight ready to press the button. I braced for impact when…

“Don’t. I have a better way to make her suffer…”

The old man backed and I looked up at Seifer from inside my cage.

“I think…. I’ll have Laguna order a party. One Squall will be invited to, And I think we’ll have a lucky lady spread….truths about you. How evil you are, he’ll be spitting on your name as you die.”

“NOO! You can’t!” I bolted up banging on the glass, “Please Seifer! I beg of you! Show mercy!”

This made him laugh, “Sorry but my mercy only extends to people.” and he started to walk away.

“No more shocking of it. I've done your job for you.”

“Yes sir.” Saluted the temple knight and they left. Locked the current coming into my cell and left a few people wearing lab coats to watch over me. I fell on my butt and pressed my face to my knees.

Squall, please, I love you! I’ll always love you, nothing will ever change that! Please, remember me for who I am. Not what I’ve become. I’m sorry Squall….Please, be happy…..

I started crying and then blacked out.

My name is Squall Lionheart and I’m grumpy.

We’re on the Ragnarok trying to decide what to do next.

“So do we go after Adel?” Zell asked.

“Hey we’re one short.” Quistis stated.

 _Cause I let her go._ I thought to myself, still sickened by my choice.

“Nevermind that.” I stated, “Lets head back to Easter and decide where to go from there.’

Quistis twitched, “Where is she Squall?”

I turned around. “Selphie plot a course for-”

“Where is Riona Squall??”

“SHE’S WENT TO THE DAMN COMPOUND!”

“What?? WHY?? Why didn’t you try to stop her!!”

“What was i supposed to do ?? It was her choice!”

“BULLSHIT!!” my teacher roared getting right in my face, “What was the point of saving her?? You went into space for her! You could have died so many times and you let her go to some Esthar soldiers!”

Quistis then pointed at my chest, “COWARD! FOOL!”

Rage was boiling inside me, she was right. I was a coward and a fool. But I didn’t know what to do. To break into the compound could start a war. And- What the holy heck? What am I even deciding here?

Squall….

I miss her, I miss her lovely voice. I miss her perky nature. I miss her so much. Those soldiers didn’t seem so keen on being nice to her either. I… I need her. I can’t live without her, I….

I’m going to go get my Riona.

“Selphie, change of plans, head south. We’re going to go get Riona back.”

“Got it.”

“Hey I’ve heard some bad things about Esthar, what will we do if we find Riona in pieces.”

I crossed my arms, my anger once again reaching a point I didn’t like, “If one hair of her head is out of place…. I’m burning Esthar to the ground.”

I don’t know what I hated worse, the shocking or the silence.

On one hand the shocking hurt like heck, and I still feel the jolts in my body, Preventing me from using my powers. However, in the silence I was left to my own mind. And…. I could still feel Ultmecia’s call, Her whisper. I hear her echoing to me. I’m trying my best to shut her out. Not working isn’t the point, I just want her to leave me alone. Still sitting on my butt my face buried in my knees.

Squall….

 _Why do you still think of him_ Ultmecia wondered, _he has abandoned you_

Squall didn’t abandon me, you forced Esthar to take me from him…. Its all your fault.

_My fault? How does that work? All I did was feed you a spark of what you could become. Didn’t it feel good? The power you gained? Knowing you could pull a man apart by just thinking?_

No! It doesn't! I don’t want power! I want Squall! I want Squall to hold me and tell me he cares for me! I want Squall…..

_Do you really think the gods would allow you to be with him? Do you think that anyone would approve of a relationship with him? Even before you had this power you were hated. People who liked you had something to gain, something they needed. Only one who never did was him, and he ditched you in the end._

Shut up….Please shut up…..

 _You see, in the end… You’re a heathen, a heretic. No one loves you, no one cares for you. Once you put away the makeup and cute dresses you’re a taint. Nothing will change that, your blood defines you. Your father will ditch you, your dead mother loathes you, your rebel friends hate you. And then there is Squall, who knows what he wanted from you. But it was something not even one who can change time ca_ n give.

Lady Eto, please let me-

_Prayer? Is that your solution? When have the gods ever decided to help trash like you? How many times did you pray to the gods?? How many times did you wonder if they're listening to you? How many nights did you spend crying cause your father wouldn't let you have friends? How many men tried to force themselves on you for gain from your father? You have-_

Suddenly I felt a haze in my head

 _What? I'm being disconnected but…. What the heck_??

What I felt and saw amazed me, the time witch was gone. I could no longer feel her in my head. But that wasn’t important. It was what I saw, I saw him. That stubborn stupid boy, the one that makes me mad, makes me happy, excites me and disappoints me all in the span of two minutes. The hard ass, the one that saved me so many times.

Squall was here, here to save me.

I've been angry before, I snap, I’m rude. People really tick me off. But not once in my life have I felt the rage I did when i saw Riona in that cage.

“This is a restricted area! How did you get in here??”

“Yea wouldn't want people to know that you’re torturing people!” I snarled.

“I’m preventing evil beasts from-”

“Riona is not a beast you sick freak!!” I roared, “She's a 17 year old girl!”

“No, she's a sorceress, Her kind will destroy us all.”

“You’re preaching on deaf ears.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

This weak little old man seemed like a little log to me, I could snap him like a twig, Wearing his coat like he's important. I sensed a little magic but that's it. It seems all he learned was Thundaga. I also noticed the currents flowing into Riona’s cell.

I’m gonna kill this fool!

“Im getting Riona out!”

“You can’t! You’ll doom us all!”

I ignored him and ran up to Riona’s cell. She looked stunned and shocked I was here. Fool, what were you expecting me to do?? Of course I’m here to save you, just hang on Riona.

I punched the glass, it didn’t work. My sword couldn't cut the cables. Damn it! Damn it all to hell! What do I do?

“Those are cords made of mythril, your only hope is to pull them out. However, to do so would shock you. All the current is flowing through those cords and-”

I wanted to shut him up, to shut up everyone who's ever hurt her, Her father, the Esthar army, all the people who suddenly decided that Riona’s a monster for something she can;t control. I know what it's like to be treated as such. It's rough but it was my choice, I decided to be alone cause i hated what people thought of me. Riona didn’t, she's just a teenage girl who wants love and kindness who smiles and talks a lot. Who gets excited easily, who loves everyone with her whole heart

And that's exactly what she's going to get.

I grasped the cable and started to pull, the thundagas went through my body right away. I grunted, but I didn’t let go. I wasn't ever going to let go. I heard Riona cry out to me, I kept pulling and the lighting kept getting stronger.

“Give it up!!” Cried out the temple knight, “You can’t save her!! It's better this way!!”

“You cannot have her!” I snarled at the temple knight, at the queen of all of this. That darn witch, “I will fight to the death, summon every GF in my disposal and fight from the depths of hell to come back if I have to. Let her go!”

The cable ripped apart and the door opened. Riona jumped out time slowed down for me. Probably for her too, I caught her in my arms and held her as close as possible. I took in her scent, and Felt her soft arms coil around me. I petted her hair and she pressed herself closer to me. She was mine again, And I was never going to lose her again.

“Squall, Don’t! I’m a sorceress!”

“I don’t care what you are. You’re Riona, Nothing will change that. And you’ll always have a home in my arms.I will protect you always.”  
“Squall…..”

“Hey Squall…” Zell called out, “Stop being sappy and let's go! I have a girlfriend that I need to live for too.”

“Lets go Riona.”

I had no idea what was in store for us, but I knew one thing.

Riona was mine.


End file.
